Agent Meets Doctor
by lxvatocook
Summary: A serial killer strikes in Boston and the BPD need to call in the BAU for help. Will sparks fly when Agent Jennifer Jareau meets Dr Maura Isles? Criminal Minds/Rizzoli and Isles Crossover with JJ/Maura pairing.
1. Meeting

**A/N: This is set at the start of Season 10 for Criminal Minds, where Emily has replaced Blake and there's no Will or Henry. It's set at the start of Season 5 of Rizzoli & Isles, where Frost is still alive.**

**Also would just like to point out that Rizzles is my OTP but there will only be Rizzles friendship in this story, simply because I love the idea of pairing my two favourite characters, JJ and Maura.**

* * *

"My decision is final Rizzoli." Cavanaugh stated firmly.

"Oh come on, we don't need the feds, they're going to do nothing and then take all the credit!" Jane exclaimed.

"Either you work with these Agents or you're off the case Rizzoli." Cavanaugh replied sternly.

Jane growled under her breath. "Fine." She said reluctantly.

Cavanaugh nodded. "Good. You're free to go."

Jane almost stormed out of the room back into the squad room to alert Frost and Korsak.

"They're bringing the feds in." Jane muttered bitterly.

"Who?" Korsak asked.

"Some unit called the BAU, a group of psychologists or something like that." Jane explained incorrectly.

"The Behavioural Analysis Unit are actually an elite group of profilers, it's an extremely hard field to get into Jane." Maura said suddenly strutting into the squad room and leaning against Jane's desk.

"Well Jane, who knows, maybe they can help." Korsak said.

"Yeah, you have to admit, we haven't been getting anywhere with this case." Frost said agreeing with Korsak.

"Yeah I know that Frost." Jane scowled.

"You should really stop being so grumpy Jane; studies show that it can have a direct effect on your health." Maura said informatively, tiling her head slightly at Jane.

"Thanks for that Maura." Jane drawled sarcastically.

"You're welcome." Maura said smiling brightly, not catching onto Jane's sarcasm.

* * *

"We have a serial killer in Boston. Three, white male victims all killed by a single gunshot wound to the head." Garcia said presenting their latest case.

"They were show execution style." Rossi murmured.

"They were all found in separate warehouses, tied to a chair. The killer also strikes every Friday night."

"Tying them up suggests the unsub doesn't have control of the victims otherwise." Emily added.

"But the killing at the same time each Friday does give the unsub a sense of control." Reid said quickly.

"We could be looking at a female unsub." JJ said.

"We'll go over it more on the jet. Wheels up in 30." Hotch dismissed the team.

* * *

The team made their way to BPD and as they got to the squad room they were greeted by Jane.

"I'm Detective Rizzoli, the lead Detective on the case. These are Detectives Frost and Korsak." Jane said gesturing to the two men beside her. They all shook hands as Hotch introduced the team.

"I'm Agent Hotchner; these are Agents Prentiss, Morgan and Jareau." Hotch said gesturing towards his team members. "Agents Rossi and Reid are visiting the crime scenes." Hotch finished, surprising Jane, she thought they would be a bunch of pencil pushers only interested in taking credit for the case, but she may be proven wrong. She was even more surprised by Hotch's next statement.

"Is there a space where we can set up? Also we'd like to see the bodies." Hotch asked.

"I can help you with that; I'm the Chief Medical Examiner, Dr Maura Isles." Maura smiled at the group of agents, she couldn't help but be drawn to the blonde in particular.

Hotch introduced the team for a second time and Maura let her eyes linger on JJ a little before turning back to Hotch.

"I'm just about to get started on the third body, if you'd like to observe." Maura offered politely. She had actually held off on starting the autopsy until the agents arrived, of course she hadn't told Jane that.

JJ struggled to tear her gaze away from the beautiful ME in front of her, dressed in a red dress and black heels with her honey blonde hair cascading down her shoulders in waves, this women looked like a supermodel.

"JJ and Prentiss go with Dr Isles and observe." Hotch said as they both nodded following the ME and JJ couldn't help let her eyes trail up and down the ME's body as they walked behind her.

* * *

"Gunshot wound to the frontal lobe was the COD. Judging by rigor mortis TOD is approximately between 9pm-11pm." Maura said her tone professional. "Abrasions on the wrists suggest perhaps the victim had been tied up. The type of pattern indicated zip ties but I'll have to run it through the database to be sure." Maura finished as she examined the victim's wrists.

"So Dr Isles, it's safe to say that this is connected to the other two murders?" JJ asked the ME. _'God, she is beautiful' _JJ thought.

"Please call me Maura." The honey blonde smiled at JJ before clearing her throat. "Although I don't like to guess, I think I would be able to confirm this theory Agent Jareau" Maura finished.

JJ appreciated Maura's meticulous method and her reluctance to guess. It was refreshing to see, considering profiling wasn't the most scientific or exact approach.

"Then just call me JJ." JJ smiled brightly towards Maura, her eyes meeting Maura's causing Emily to smirk beside her.

"I'm going to go upstairs and see what the guys have got on the profile." Emily said to the two women. "You should stay here in case Dr Isles finds something else." Emily said towards JJ.

"Thanks for letting us observe." Emily said gratefully to the ME, it wasn't often they found members of the police departments they worked with so welcoming.

"I'd just like to say thank you as well." JJ said once Emily had left, her sparkling blue eyes connecting with Maura's hazel ones. "A lot of local law enforcement can be…let's just say difficult to work with." JJ said with a chuckle.

"I completely understand, I've done quite a bit of research on the FBI and your unit in particular so I know you do exceptional work." Maura smiled.

"Stalking us Dr Isles?" JJ asked her tone a little flirtatious, her eyes playful.

"Of course not Agent Jareau, I just find you and you're work impressive." Maura flirted back, she may be a little socially awkward but she always knew when someone was flirting with her.

JJ just smirked, whilst Maura continued that rest of the autopsy.

* * *

JJ made her way back to the squad room after the autopsy was finished and immediately went to the coffee machine were Emily was also making herself a cup.

"Have fun down there?" Emily asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" JJ frowned a little.

"I mean you and Dr Isles took quite a liking to each other." Emily said playfully.

"W-what?" JJ spluttered. "No we didn't!" she exclaimed. "I was just interested in was she was saying about the victim." JJ lied.

Emily sniggered. "Oh, you were interested in more than that alright." It was no secret to Emily or the rest of the team that JJ batted for the other team.

"Shut it Prentiss." JJ smirked, punching Emily's arm playfully as Emily laughed before they made their way over to join the rest of the team.


	2. Rambling

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, follows and favourites!**

* * *

The team had gathered all available officers as well as Jane, Korsak and Frost. Maura stood at the back of the room also watching.

"We believe we are dealing with a female unsub." Hotch said to the officers.

"Uh unsub?" One of the officers asked confused.

"Unknown subject." Emily replied.

"They like to be in control, as the tying up of the victims and specific time of the killing shows." Rossi continued.

"The way these killings are undertaken in an execution style suggests that these victims are personal to her, they hold a specific meaning. These victims were not chosen at random." JJ said looking around at the officers. Meanwhile Maura looked on, well aware that her body was reacting to the way JJ was commanding the officers in the room.

"We haven't established a connection between the victims to suggest why the unsub is killing them so we need to figure that out." Reid added.

"We don't believe that the unsub will stray off her timeline of killing on a Friday night which essentially gives us six days to solve this case. But that's not to say the unsub won't kill sooner if she believes we're onto her." Morgan said.

"That's all we have for now." Hotch finished.

"You really think this is a woman?" Jane asked sceptically.

"We believe so." Hotch said firmly.

"Alright, I'm not convinced but I'll go with it for now." Jane said reluctantly.

"Actually Jane." Maura said strutting forward. "Studies show that women have just a likely chance of becoming murders as men. Specifically in this case murders with guns for females in America is almost on par with males." Maura rambled, making JJ smirk. '_How is it possible to be so hot and adorable at the same time?'_ JJ thought.

"Thank you Wikipedia." Jane teased.

"I've told you before Jane, Wikipedia is frequently incorrect." Maura reminded the Detective. The team just looked on amused at the interaction, whilst Jane rolled her eyes at the ME.

"I called Garcia; I got her to search for females in the area with any history of violence or anything else suspicious. She's our technical analyst." Morgan said.

"We could have done that here." Jane said scowling a little.

"I know but two pair of hands are better than one right?" Morgan pointed out.

"Yeah true." Jane muttered reluctantly.

Meanwhile JJ had walked over to the coffee machine once again, honestly coffee got her through the day, it was her lifeline. She was soon joined by Maura.

"Would you like a cup?" JJ asked pointing to the machine, trying to hide her excitement of being close to the ME again.

"I probably shouldn't. Did you know that coffee can have a huge effect on your health?" Not waiting for JJ to answer, Maura continued. "It can cause acid reflux, heartburn, high blood pressure, insomnia, indigestion and headaches; it can also cause reduced fertility in women." Maura rambled. "Green tea is a much better alternative." Maura continued as JJ smirked at the ME's facts. '_She is adorable'_ JJ thought. "Green tea can improve brain function; reduce your chances of cancer, Alzheimer's and Parkinson's." Maura finally finished, before her eyes went wide as she suddenly realised she had rambled, yet again.

"I'm sorry, I do that a lot." Maura said looking down and blushing slightly.

"Don't be sorry, it's cute." JJ replied causing the ME to look back up at the blonde agent. A smile appeared on Maura's face as her blush deepened which JJ noticed, causing her to chuckle inwardly.

"Excuse me but I've got an autopsy to do." Maura mumbled, uncharacteristically flustered, before leaving the squad room.

* * *

The rest of the team had gone back to the hotel for the night meanwhile JJ stayed a bit later to work on the case. She was getting frustrated that she wasn't getting anywhere, so decided to go a wander around BPD.

She found herself down at the morgue. It wasn't likely that Maura was still here but she thought she would check.

JJ made her way through the morgue, approaching what she assumed was Maura's office. The lights were on which meant she must be there, which made JJ smile a little.

She chapped the door before waiting a couple of seconds and then entered.

"JJ." Maura said pleasantly surprised, she didn't think anyone would be here at this time. She looked at JJ appreciating how great she looked in her dark grey suit and white button up shirt.

"Hey. I stayed late, wanted to work on the case." JJ said entering the office. "I love your office." It was quirky, just like Maura.

"Thanks, most people find it weird." Maura chuckled, standing up from behind the desk.

"Yeah, well I'm not most people." JJ smiled.

Maura smiled in return. "Take a seat." Maura said motioning to the couch, before Maura sat down next to JJ.

"Coffee?" Maura asked, looking towards her coffee machine on the table.

"Got any of that green tea you were on about?" JJ teased bumping her shoulder against Maura's playfully.

Maura laughed a little before blushing, remembering her earlier ramblings or google mouth as Jane would call it.

"I do have some as a matter of fact, I just made a pot." Maura said before pouring JJ a cup.

"Thanks." JJ said taking the cup from Maura. "So tell me about yourself, I want to know everything there is to know about Dr Isles." JJ said with a playful smile on her lips, her eyes sparkling.

"What do you want to know?" Maura asked, not used to having someone so interested in her.

"Well tell me about your family." JJ replied.

"I was adopted, no siblings. I travelled a lot as a child. I went to boarding school when I was 10. And I went to Boston Cambridge University." Maura said and JJ noticed a little sadness in her eyes when she talked.

"Have you ever met your biological parents?" JJ asked, hoping she wasn't overstepping.

"I did but…that's a story for another time." Maura said, not really wanting to go into how her father was a mob boss. "I did discover a half-sister recently though and…well that's also a story for another time." She also wasn't going to go into that whole situation either.

JJ understood Maura's reluctance; they hadn't even known each other 24 hours yet.

"What about you?" Maura asked.

"Well I grew up in a small town near Pittsburgh, got an athletic scholarship to university but ended up becoming an FBI agent." JJ chuckled, she deliberately didn't mention Rosaline. "I was actually the BAU's communication liaison for years and then a few things happened and I became a profiler." JJ added. She, like Maura, was also holding back. She wasn't going to go into her transfer and what happened during that time or what happened a few months ago.

"That's quite a story." Maura smiled.

"Yeah, well." JJ paused; Maura hadn't really heard the half of it. "What kind of things do you like?" JJ asked, wanting to know more about this gorgeous woman.

"I like watching documentaries, reading books, cooking." Maura shrugged. "Yourself?"

"I love watching football and soccer and going to games." JJ answered. "Ok so tell me two random facts about yourself?" JJ grinned the ME.

Maura pondered for a moment. "I speak fluent Serbian and I once rode nude on a horse." Maura said seriously.

JJ burst out laughing at the second part. "So you have a wild side Dr Isles?" JJ flirted.

"Of course." Maura replied her eyes full of flirtation. "You're turn?" she grinned, highly enjoying her time with JJ.

"I love Washington Redskins and Cheetos…mine aren't as great as yours." JJ chuckled as Maura just smiled at the blonde agent. "Ok, say something in Serbian." JJ almost begged.

"Ok, let me think." Maura paused for a few seconds. "Imate jako lepe oči" Maura said her voice sexy and raspy, catching JJ off guard.

"T-that was uh good, cool." JJ stuttered.

Maura smirked at seeing JJ so flustered. She had just told her that her eyes were very beautiful but of course JJ didn't know that.

"Gosh, look at the time." Maura said looking at the clock on the wall. It was nearly 9pm.

"Well times flies when you're having fun." JJ said teasingly.

"That it does." Maura agreed. "I should get home, I need to feed Bass." Maura murmured, standing up, reaching for her coat and bag.

"Who's Bass?" JJ asked also standing up, finishing the rest of her tea.

"My pet tortoise." Maura said proudly.

"Seriously? That's pretty awesome." JJ grinned at the quirkiness of this woman.

"Thanks." Maura chuckled; she didn't usually get that kind of reaction. "Do you need a lift to the hotel?" Maura asked politely.

"No that's ok, I've got one of the SUV's parked up outside. Thanks though." JJ said gratefully. "Plus, I think I'm going to stay here another half an hour."

Maura liked that JJ seemed dedicated to her work, it was an appealing quality to the ME.

"I'll walk you out though." JJ said before opening the office door and holding it open for Maura.

'Dedicated and chivalrous.' Maura thought as they took the lift upstairs. They both walked through the corridors in a comfortable silence.

"Thanks for the chat." Maura smiled once they were outside and standing next to Maura's car.

"It was my pleasure." JJ smirked. "I had fun." JJ said kissing Maura's cheek gently. "I'll see you tomorrow." JJ said before walking back inside leaving Maura standing stunned and flustered.


	3. Stuttering

JJ entered her hotel room and saw Emily lying on one of the beds.

"Hey, you're back." Emily greeted. "Did you get any further in the case?" Emily asked.

"No." JJ said, frustration lacing her words. Then she suddenly smiled. "But I did have a nice chat with Dr Isles." JJ admitted to her friend.

"Oh my god, what did you talk about?" Emily asked sitting up on the bed in anticipation, her voice giddy.

"We just got to know each other a bit better and I'm pretty sure we flirted." JJ grinned, her voice full of happiness.

"Did you kiss her?" Emily asked.

"What? No! I haven't even known her 24 hours." JJ exclaimed. "But I did walk her to her car and gave her a peck on the cheek." JJ muttered quietly.

"Oh my god, you are so cute, you actually like her!" Emily said excitedly.

"I do, a lot. I mean she's so beautiful and smart but she's classy and modest at the same time." JJ admitted daydreaming about the ME slightly, lying down on the bed.

"You got to admit, it's been years since you've had real feelings for someone." Emily said rolling on her side to face the blonde.

"I know." JJ agreed. It was true. Her last proper relationship had ended five years ago and since then she had been content with one night stands and flings but now this beautiful ME had confused her.

"It's not a bad thing JJ. You would make a good couple." Emily said knowingly. JJ looked at the ME in way she hadn't seen her look at anyone before, not even Kate, her girlfriend five years ago.

JJ scoffed.

"Tell me what the problem is?" Emily demanded.

"Well for starters we live hundreds of miles away from each other. Also, I don't even know if she's interested in women, let alone me." JJ said, a little sadness in her eyes that Emily picked up on.

"Come on JJ. You know yourself that you could easily visit each other, it's only a flight or train ride away." Emily moved over to JJ's bed and sat down. "And I, my good friend have a very good gaydar. She's at least bi, I can tell by the way she's undressing you with her eyes." Emily pointed out as if it was obvious.

"Yeah and how would either of us get time off to catch this supposed flight or train? I mean our work schedule is crazy and I imagine hers is too." JJ said, not sure why she was getting so ahead of herself.

"If you really liked her you could make it work." Emily replied trying to convince the blonde. All she wanted was for her friend to be happy.

"I don't even know why we're talking about this." JJ groaned, turning to look at Emily. "I mean it's not like we're in a relationship or even close to being in one, I'm being ridiculous." JJ exclaimed.

Emily laughed a little at her friend. "Look all I'm saying is that if you like her then you should go for it, if anyone deserves happiness it's you." Emily said thinking back to JJ's kidnapping a few months ago. "Wait until Garcia hears about this!" Emily teased.

"Oh no way Prentiss! You are not telling her!" JJ exclaimed, knowing how crazy Garcia gets about her love life.

"You bet your ass I am Jareau." Emily laughed making her way back over to her own bed.

JJ reached down the end of the bed and grabbed her basketball shorts and white vest and started changing into her sleepwear.

"I hate you." JJ groaned, playfully throwing a pillow at her friend.

"Aww, love you too JJ." Emily chuckled, pulling the covers up over her. "G'night."

* * *

The next morning JJ was about to enter the shower when she caught a glimpse of her body in the bathroom mirror.

Her body now marred in scars, a mixture from her time in the Middle East and some at the hands of Askari and Hastings. JJ ran a hand over her torso, her fingers brushing against every scar. She had joked to Matt that her ribs still hurt when she laughed but it wasn't the physical pain that bothered her, it was what the scars represented, what they reminded her of each day; that's what really hurt. That was another reason she was reluctant to date again, out of fear of people seeing her scars. She hadn't slept with anyone since the kidnapping.

She was shook out her thoughts by Emily knocking the door. "Are you nearly done in there JJ?" Emily shouted.

"Yeah sorry, 5 minutes Em." JJ said blocking out her thoughts and entering the shower, trying to ignore the way the water brought back memories of her torture.

* * *

JJ and Emily pulled up at BPD, they bump into Maura and Jane on the way to the entrance.

"Good morning Maura, Detective." JJ smiled as Emily nodded in greeting. Jane raised her eyebrows in surprise when JJ greeted Maura with her first name.

JJ took note of the tight navy blue dress that Maura was wearing and couldn't help but stare; she just hoped no one noticed.

JJ opened the front door to BPD, holding it open for Maura, Jane and Emily but it was more for Maura's benefit.

Once they were inside. JJ turned to Maura. "Do you mind if I go down to the morgue with you, I'd like to pick your brain about a few things regarding the victims?" JJ asked, rather vaguely.

"Pick my brain?" Maura asked her tone confused, her brow furrowed, making Jane chuckle a little.

"Ask you a few questions." JJ clarified amused.

"Of course." Maura answered with a small smile.

* * *

"What did you want to know?" Maura asked hanging up her coat and bag in her office before sitting behind her desk. JJ sat down in the chair opposite.

"Erm, well, nothing really." JJ said scratching the back of her head. JJ had been thinking all night about what Emily had said and decided to take her advice.

Maura looked at JJ inquisitively, wondering why the blonde agent wanted to talk to her then. "I-I uh actually wanted to ask you out tonight, if you were free." JJ managed to get out without the nerves overtaking.

"You mean a date?" Maura asked, looking for clarification.

"Yeah." JJ cleared her throat slightly. "I mean if I've got this wrong then just tell me and we can forget about it." JJ said, and at Maura's silence she continued. "You know what I'll just go, just forg-" JJ began, she started to stand up when Maura grabbed her hand across the table.

"I would love to go on a date with you." Maura replied delighted, giving JJ her dazzling smile.

"Really?" JJ asked with surprise she was almost positive she would get turned down after Maura's long silence.

"Yes really." Maura chuckled at the surprised look on JJ's face.

"Well, that's great then." JJ smiled. "Is tonight ok for you?" JJ asked.

"Tonight is fine." Maura replied, trying not to be too excited.

"I'll pick you up at 7? Text me your address." JJ said handing Maura her card.

"I'll do that." Maura smiled.

"I-I should go." JJ said pointing to the door. She stood up almost tripping over her own feet as she made her way out of the office, making Maura giggle at her nervousness. "Yeah, I'll uh see you later then." JJ finished hurrying out of Maura's office wondering when she became a nervous stuttering teenage boy and leaving an amused looking Maura behind her.


	4. Date

At 5.30pm JJ stepped out of the bathroom of the hotel.

"And where are you going?" Emily asked as JJ entered the room. Noting that the blonde had changed clothes and redone her hair.

"I have a date." JJ admitted with a smile, knowing it was no use trying to keep things from her friend.

Emily let out an uncharacteristic squeal, making JJ raise her eyebrow in surprise. "Seriously?" Emily said sitting up on the bed.

"Yep, I took your advice, asked her out and she said yes." JJ said, not quite believing it herself.

"Where are you taking her?" Emily asked, her voice excited.

"I'll tell you later, right now I have to go and get things organised." JJ said vaguely, she had something planned in her head, now she just had to put that plan in motion.

"Oh come tell me, please." Emily asked her voice whiney.

JJ laughed. "I don't have time, I really need to get things sorted within the next hour, and I'm picking her up at 7." JJ said grabbing her room key and phone. "I'll see you later, wish me luck." JJ said leaning down and kissing Emily's cheek.

"Good luck." Emily shouted as JJ left the room.

* * *

JJ drove around Boston for the next hour, making sure she had everything organised. She was pretty sure that Maura wouldn't be expecting this type of date but she was taking a risk, hoping the ME would like it.

It was nearing 7pm when JJ pulled up to Maura's neighbour. 'Damn, these houses are huge.' JJ thought. She guessed the ME was wealthy if those designer shoes and dresses were anything to go by.

JJ parked the car before walking up towards Maura's house, feeling a little nervous. She took and deep breath before knocking the door and when it opened she was greeted to the most beautiful sight.

There Maura stood in a black leather skirt with a red chiffon blouse complete with black high heels. Her gorgeous honey blonde hair was styled in curled locks that fell in waves down her shoulders.

"Uh-wow." JJ almost stuttered, her eyes dancing over every inch of Maura's body, before travelling back up to her face. "You look beautiful." JJ cleared her throat.

"Thank you." Maura said with a smile, feeling the desire radiating from JJ. "You look very dapper yourself." She commented. The blonde agent stood in black trousers and a purple shirt with black boots.

"Yeah, well I didn't have anything suitable for a date in my go-bag." JJ said with a chuckle.

"You look perfect." Maura reassured her.

"Oh this is for you." JJ said her arm reaching out from behind her back to reveal a white calla lily.

"Oh, thank you, that's very sweet of you." Maura said reaching for the flower. She knew what the flower represented, she of course had researched flowers and there meanings and this one meant beauty. She blushed slightly.

"Are you ready to go?" JJ asked.

"Absolutely." Maura smiled, setting the flower down on a nearby table.

"Shall we?" JJ grinned holding her arm out for Maura.

"We shall." Maura grinned back looping her arm through JJ's.

Both were completely unaware of Angela Rizzoli watching them from the window of the guesthouse with curious eyes.

* * *

They had been driving for nearly 40 minutes. It intrigued Maura. She had assumed they would be going to a local restaurant for something to eat but obviously not. The conversation had flowed easily in the car, talking about anything and everything. Suddenly JJ took a right turn leading them off to some sort of country road.

10 minutes later and JJ pulled up at a desolate, grassy area surrounded by trees.

"Sorry the drive was long." JJ said before she exited the car, jogging around to Maura's side to help her out of the car.

"That's ok; I am intrigued as to why we're here though." Maura said taking JJ's hand and climbing out of the SUV.

"You'll see soon enough." JJ winked. "Can you do me a favour?" JJ asked and Maura nodded. "Ok turn you back for a few seconds while I go into the trunk and I'll be back in 5 minutes tops, just wait here." JJ promised.

"Ok." Maura said hesitantly before turning around.

True to her word, 5 minutes later JJ returned seemingly appearing out of nowhere.

"Come on." JJ said holding out her hand for Maura to take. JJ led them around the corner to a path that Maura hadn't even noticed. They walked along the path hand in hand for a minute or so before they came to a halt.

There in front of them was a calm, beautiful lake with a grass area surrounding it. Then Maura spotted a large red blanket laid out of the grass, candles placed around it, plates and cutlery laid out and a basket sitting at the side.

"JJ." Maura almost gasped. "This is…" Maura trailed off, she had never had anyone put so much thought into a date with her before.

"Do you like it?" JJ asked, her voice anxious.

"I love it. It's amazing." Maura said still a little stunned. "How did you even find this place? You don't even live in Boston." Maura wondered.

"Well I called up a friend who lives here and asked her where would be a good place to have a picnic. She suggested this place. She said it was on the outskirts of Boston that it was quiet, peaceful and I thought it would be perfect." JJ grinned leading Maura towards the blanket.

"It really is great." Maura told JJ, sitting down on the blanket, her legs positioned to the side.

"I'm glad you like it. I have a couple of seats in the car if you'd prefer?" JJ asked.

"No this is perfect, really." Maura reassured.

"Ok just let me know if you change your mind." JJ smiled. "Wine?" JJ asked holding up a bought of white and red.

"Red please." Maura replied, taking her heels of to get more comfortable.

"Food?" JJ asked handing Maura her glass of wine. Maura nodded in reply before JJ started pulling food out of the basket.


	5. Passion

"I'm full." Maura groaned as she lay down on the blanket.

"Me too." JJ agreed, following Maura and lying down beside her. She scooted closer to the ME, their hands brushing slightly.

"I had a wonderful time." Maura said, turning her head to look at the FBI agent.

"I'm glad, I did too." JJ replied, reaching out to hold Maura's hand, intertwining their fingers together.

"No one I've dated has ever done anything like this for me before." Maura said turning her head back around to watch the sunset, enjoying the comfort of JJ's hand.

"They should've, you deserve it." JJ smiled squeezing Maura's hand and playing with her fingers.

"So what does the first J stand for?" Maura asked, suddenly realising she didn't know JJ's first name.

"Jennifer." JJ replied.

"Hmm, Jennifer." Maura said thoughtfully, letting the name roll of her tongue, making JJ shiver in arousal.

JJ shook the thoughts away. "You and Detective Rizzoli seem close." JJ mused; they actually reminded her of herself and Penelope as well as Emily.

"She's my best friend, Jane and her family are my family." Maura replied. "I'm not close to my adoptive parents although it has gotten better in the last year or so." Maura admitted.

"What about your biological parents?" JJ asked stroking the back of Maura's hand, remembering the conversation in the ME's office.

"My biological father is…we don't have a good relationship and my biological mother doesn't really want to know me." Maura explained somewhat emotionally, thinking about Hope's latest attempt to start over but since then she hadn't really made much contact.

"I'm sorry; it's their loss for not appreciating such an amazing women." JJ said leaning up on her elbow, untangling her hand from Maura's.

"You think so?" Maura asked looking up at JJ, her voice unusually small and quiet.

"I know so." JJ replied with certainty, she leaned over brushing a strand of hair out of Maura's face.

"Thanks." Maura whispered. "Are you close to your family?" Maura asked suddenly breaking the intense moment between the two women.

JJ scoffed bitterly. "No." JJ lay back down on the blanket. "When I told them I was gay it was disappointing to them to say the least. I told them when I was 18 and they kicked me out, and I haven't spoken to them since."

"Oh god that's awful, I'm so sorry." Maura said compassionately, suddenly feeling a bit better about her own family situation.

"It's ok, I'm over it. The team are basically my family now. Although, that can only go so far y'know?" JJ said sadly.

"I can't imagine ever getting that reaction from my parents for coming out." Maura admitted.

"How did your parents react?" JJ wondered.

"I came out as bisexual and they were fine with it." Maura answered, that was all there was to it. Her parents had simply accepted it and let her lead her life as normal.

"What about Jane and her family?" JJ asked curiously.

"They don't actually know, I mean I haven't made an effort not to tell them but somehow it's never came up and the longer it goes without them knowing, the more I worry about their reaction." Maura explained.

"I'm sure they'll be fine with it." JJ reassured her.

"Hopefully." Maura smiled. "We should probably head back." Maura suggested, noticing how the sun had nearly gone down and it was almost dark.

"Yeah." JJ replied although she was disappointed the date was coming to an end.

Maura slipped her heels back on as JJ packed everything up before they both head back arm and arm to the car.

* * *

"Thanks for tonight, I had a wonderful time." Maura thanked JJ as they pulled up at her house.

"It was my pleasure." JJ smiled parking the car.

"Would you like to come in?" Maura asked her voice hopeful.

JJ bit her lip. "I probably shouldn't, you know with work tomorrow." JJ said regretfully.

"Are you sure?" Maura asked leaning over to get closer to JJ. She gave the blonde agent a look that could only be described as seductive.

JJ's heart jumped in her chest at how close she now was to the ME. She subconsciously leaned over herself, their lips now just a short distance from each other. JJ could feel Maura's breath mingling with her own as she looked into those hazel eyes. She could see desire reflected in them as she was sure Maura could see the same in her own.

The tension built until JJ couldn't take it anymore, she leaned in brushing their lips together gently until it became more passionate. Maura grabbed at the lapels of JJ's suit in an effort to bring them closer together. JJ responded by tangling her hands in Maura's honey-blonde locks and deepening the kiss.

Despite the awkwardness of being in the car, the pair managed to bring their bodies as close together as possible, before eventually they had to pull away for air.

"Are you sure you don't want to come in?" Maura asked again breathless. JJ responded by bringing the ME in for another kiss.

* * *

Maura struggled unlocking door with JJ's hands grasping her hips and her lips attached to the side of her neck.

Finally she managed to unlock it and once they were inside JJ spun Maura around and pressed her up against the door. Maura dropped her keys and bag on floor, not really caring about them at this moment in time.

Maura gasped in surprise as her back collided with the door. JJ attached her lips to Maura's once again. Maura brought her hand up to JJ's face to deepen this kiss as JJ wrapped her hands around Maura's waist. Maura moaned as JJ slipped her tongue into her mouth. Maura couldn't believe how aroused she was at this moment, no one had ever made her feel like this before and JJ was thinking the same.

Making a bold move, JJ hiked Maura's skirt up a little and brought her hands to cup Maura's ass and lift her up causing the ME to let out a small squeal of surprise as she was forced to wrap her legs around JJ's waist. Maura responded as she starting undoing the buttons of JJ's shirt causing alarm bells to go off in JJ's head. 'Shit. My scars.' JJ thought with panic as she froze.

"Stop." JJ said abruptly causing Maura to do just that with a frown. "I'm sorry." JJ said resting her forehead against Maura's. "I-I can't." JJ choked out. She loosened her grip on Maura's thighs before Maura slid back down to the floor.

JJ made a quick exit, leaving a very confused and very worried Maura behind her.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading, let me know what you thought.**


	6. Explanation

JJ sat in the squad room, everyone was working on the case but not getting very far. JJ couldn't concentrate. Thankfully when she got back to the hotel last night Emily was asleep so she didn't have to deal with a ton of questions from her friend. She didn't sleep much last night. She just replayed what had happened over and over in her head. The more she thought about it the worse she felt. She was ashamed of her actions and how she had treated the ME but she had panicked and her first instinct was to run.

As much as she wanted Maura, and god she wanted her, she couldn't help the insecurity that she felt over her own body. She had never been an insecure person when it came to sex and body image but after what had happened with Hastings and Askari she was terrified of anyone seeing her body. Not to mention the emotional scars that had been left behind. Truth was she was absolutely terrified of being with someone sexually again, but she was even more terrified of being in a committed relationship with someone.

JJ sighed inwardly, she hadn't seen the ME all day and she had to admit, she missed her. She figured she had two options. She could lie and tell Maura that she didn't want to be with her and that it was mistake or she could tell her the truth about why she had run off last night, which would mean eventually telling her about the events that occurred a few months ago.

Either way, she would have to speak to Maura at some point.

* * *

Maura sat in her office going over some lab results but she was uncharacteristically distracted. That never happened. Maura was always focused and never distracted. Groaning quietly under her breath she leaned back in her office chair, momentarily forgetting about the lab results in front of her.

Her mind replayed what had happened last night. For the life of her, she just couldn't figure out why JJ had run off like that. Although she had improved her social interactions and her ability to read people, JJ was a mystery to her.

JJ was the first person in a long time that she genuinely liked as well as felt majorly attracted to. It was no secret that her love life had been a bit of a disaster. She was wary about getting into a relationship again, serious or casual. But she felt a pull towards the blonde agent that meant she couldn't help but be drawn to this enigma of a woman.

Although she was hurt about last night she was more worried and concerned for JJ more than anything. She debated going up to the squad room to look for JJ but decided against it, she would let JJ come to her.

* * *

JJ fiddled with her hands nervously as she paced up and down the floor outside the morgue. She had been there for nearly 10 minutes, gathering up some courage to talk to Maura. 'Ok you can do this JJ. If you can tackle serial killers on a daily basis, you can talk to someone.'

JJ made her way through the morgue before she reached Maura's office. She knocked the door and entered when she heard Maura saying 'come in'.

The ME was sitting on the office couch drinking tea and eating her lunch when JJ entered the room. She looked a beautiful as ever, JJ noticed, she was wearing a grey pencil skirt, with a white blouse finished off with black high heels.

"Hi." JJ said sheepishly as she entered the office.

"Hi." Maura replied not really knowing what else to say. All of a sudden there was an awkward silence, neither of them knowing what to do.

"Do you mind if I sit?" JJ asked hesitantly. Maura replied by scooting over on the sofa, making room for JJ.

"I don't really know where to start…" JJ trailed off nervously, looking down at the floor.

"Just take your time." Maura reassured her, she could see how nervous JJ was, she was obviously trying to tell her something important.

"Well first, I just want to say sorry about last night." JJ said apologetically, looking Maura in the eye. "It was nothing you did." JJ wanted to reassure Maura just in case she thought it was her fault. "And make no mistake I wanted you so badly last night, so badly." JJ emphasised making Maura blush slightly, hearing this woman say she wanted her was a turn on to say the least.

Maura pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind. "Then what happened?" Maura frowned.

"I-I was f-feeling self-conscious I guess." JJ stuttered out, trying to find the best way to describe it.

"What? Why?" Maura was a little shocked, she couldn't understand what the woman had to be self-conscious about, she was gorgeous.

JJ looked down to the floor once more, unable to form words.

"Hey." Maura said tilting JJ's head up and grasping her hand. "You can trust me." Maura promised her.

"A-a few months a-ago, I was k-kidnapped, tortured and nearly r-raped." JJ said squeezing her eyes shut when she heard Maura's shocked gasp. JJ just continued. "I have a lot of scars because of that, when you starting unbuttoning my shirt I suddenly remembered that I actually had them and I freaked out." JJ finished, finally meeting Maura's gaze.

"Why?" Maura asked quietly, trying to get over her initial shock.

"I thought you'd be disgusted by what you saw…I knew you'd be disgusted." JJ corrected towards the end.

Maura moved closer to JJ and cupped JJ's face looking her straight in the eye. "I could never, ever be disgusted by you in anyway."

JJ looked into Maura's eyes and saw nothing but truth reflected in them. "Thank you." JJ whispered.

Maura leaned forward and kissed JJ gently yet firmly. JJ was surprised by the action but responded quickly. The kiss was different to the ones they had shared last night. It was emotional as well as full of reassurance and comfort.

Maura pulled away resting her forehead against JJ's gently. "Do you want to talk about what happened?" Maura asked softly, not wanting to push JJ too far.

JJ shook her head slightly. "I can't tell you right now but maybe one day, it's just too hard to talk about." JJ admitted but she knew if this thing with Maura went anywhere then they would need to discuss what happened at some point.

"I understand, but have you spoken to anyone? Someone in your team maybe?" Maura asked remembering that JJ said she hadn't spoken to her family in years.

"No, I just deal with it on my own." JJ stated basically putting an end to the conversation and Maura understood not to go any further with her questions.

"Ok, but if you ever need to talk, I'm here." Maura offered, giving JJ a peck on the lips.

"Thanks." JJ replied, knowing she probably wouldn't be taking the ME up on that offer anytime soon.

"Why don't you come over to my house tonight? I'll cook and we can have a couple of drinks." Maura suggested.

"That sounds great." JJ replied with a smile although she was worried about where tonight might lead. "I should get back upstairs, lunch is nearly over." JJ said standing up.

"Yes, I need to get started on an autopsy anyway." Maura said also standing up. "Come over around 6pm tonight." Maura finished.

"Sure, I can't wait." JJ said with a smile, giving Maura a hug and a kiss before saying goodbye and making her way back upstairs.


	7. Nightmare

The two women sat on Maura's couch that night, after having just consumed the dinner that Maura had made.

"You should have seen his face." JJ laughed, she had just finishing telling Maura of the guy who pretended to be an FBI agent to herself, Emily and Penelope.

"Oh I can imagine." Maura chuckled. "You seem close with them." Maura said.

"Yeah, they're my best friends. Like sisters even." JJ mused. "I suppose like how you are with Jane." JJ finished, she was beginning to realise that her and Maura had a few things in common.

"Hmm, I suppose is it." Maura replied. "Would you like another drink?" Maura asked politely, tilting her head towards JJ's empty beer bottle.

"No thanks, I'm good." JJ replied, placing her bottle on the table in front of her. "There's something else I'd like though." JJ grinned cheekily, making Maura chuckle.

"Oh really? What would that be?" Maura smiled back flirtatiously.

"Mmm, I think you know." JJ replied, leaning closer to Maura.

"Maybe you should just show me." Maura said, her voice low and seductive.

JJ almost growled before leaning in closer and capturing the ME's lips in a ferocious kiss filled with lust and passion. Maura moaned at the force of the kiss. JJ wrapped her arm around Maura's waist, bringing her to lie down on the couch. JJ climbed on top of Maura gently, never once breaking the kiss. JJ kept one arm bracing herself on the couch whilst the other came up to cup Maura's face and deepen the kiss. Meanwhile Maura tangled both of her hands in JJ's blonde hair.

JJ brought her hand down from Maura's face to the hem of her dress and hitched it up slightly, whilst Maura's hand crept underneath JJ's shirt and her nails lightly raked over the soft skin of JJ's back, making JJ pull away reluctantly.

Maura pulled her hand out from underneath JJ's shirt after noting the blonde's reaction. "Sorry, I just got carried away." Maura muttered apologetically, her face flushed.

"No, don't be sorry." JJ said quickly, having a very different reaction to the one she had last night. "I got carried away too. I can't help it." JJ shrugged. "You're breathtaking." JJ whispered, her lips just an inch away from Maura's.

Maura smiled a blush creeping up her neck and face at the compliment.

JJ cleared her throat before sitting up. "I should get going." JJ mumbled.

Maura thought for a moment. "Why don't you stay? I have a guest room." Maura suggested a little hesitantly.

JJ pondered the offer. She was certain Maura's guestroom would be much better than the hotel room she was currently staying in. "Yeah, that would be great, as long as you don't mind." JJ replied not wanting the invade Maura's privacy.

"I wouldn't have offered if I did." Maura teased. "I'll even cook you breakfast tomorrow morning if you're lucky."

"Oh really, well I can't wait then." JJ chuckled. "Do you fancy staying up for another hour or so?" JJ asked, wanting to spend as much time with Maura as possible.

"I would like that very much." Maura replied with a smile.

* * *

Maura was woken up during the night by a loud, muffled scream. Quickly deducing that it was from the guest room, she put her robe on and made her way down the hall.

She didn't bother knocking before entering the room. She made her way in as quietly as she could without startling JJ. The sight that greeted her shocked her. There JJ sat up, back against the headboard, her legs curled into her body. Her eyes were wide and filled with terror and her whole body was shaking and sweating.

Maura got over her shock quickly and slowly made her way over to the bed. "JJ." Maura said softly. "It's Maura." She added. JJ turned her head to look at the ME but her state remained the same. She stared at Maura almost trying to place her.

Maura climbed onto the bed slowly, she gently took JJ's trembling hands in her own. "You're ok JJ, it's just me." Maura softly stroking her thumbs across JJ's hands.

The action seemed to snap JJ out of whatever haze she was in. "Maura." JJ croaked out, her seemed to fill with recognition.

"Yes, it's just me JJ." Maura replied gently. "Are you ok?" Maura asked concerned.

"I'm fine." JJ replied almost automatically. "Just a nightmare, flashback really." JJ explained, her body starting to calm down although she was still shaking slightly.

Maura immediately understood what JJ meant, she must have had a nightmare about her kidnapping. "Do you need anything? A drink?" Maura asked, almost unsure what to do.

"No, its ok." JJ replied. "C-could you m-maybe stay?" JJ stuttered, her voice sounding uncharacteristically vulnerable.

Maura heart leaped in her chest at the question. "Of course." Maura said immediately. She slipped under the covers and lay down, as JJ did the same.

Maura could see that JJ was still shaken from what had happened, so she searched for her hand under the covers and when she found it, she grasped it tightly. "You're ok now." Maura whispered into the darkness.

JJ let out a breath and closed her eyes, relishing in the comfort of Maura's hand. "Thank you." She whispered back before they both drifted off to sleep, their hands clasped together.


	8. Interruptions

**A/N: Sorry it's so short! **

* * *

JJ woke up the next morning on her side, with her arm slung across Maura's torso. Maura was lying on her back and appeared to be sleeping deeply. JJ retracted her arm slowly, as to not wake the ME.

JJ sat up running a hand through her messy hair. Considering she had a nightmare last night, which was a regular occurrence, that was actually the best sleep she had had in months. She suspected it has something to do with Maura. Not willing to think about it too much right now, she quietly slipped out from under the covers and made her way out of the room.

Making her way to Maura's living room, she checked the clock. It was only 6.30 which meant she had time to make Maura some breakfast, to show her appreciation for what she had done during the night. JJ was trying to not be embarrassed about the state she was in last night but the thought of Maura seeing her that vulnerable made her uncomfortable. She would be the same if it was anyone else that saw her like that.

JJ shook away her thoughts and set about making Maura breakfast before the ME woke.

* * *

Maura padded into the kitchen, surprised to be greeted by the sight of JJ in her kitchen, standing over the cooker, making what smelled like bacon.

"Morning." JJ said turning around to greet Maura when she heard her footsteps.

"Good morning." Maura replied, she had assumed that JJ had left and went back to her hotel when she had woken up alone. 'That's exactly why you don't guess Maura' the ME silently scolded herself.

"I hope you don't mind, but I made breakfast, just to say thanks for last night." JJ said, reluctantly bringing up what happened.

"I don't mind at all, it's not often I have someone cooking for me." Maura smiled, taking a seat at the kitchen island.

JJ smiled back and began serving up breakfast.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the guest house Angela Rizzoli was working up some courage to go and ask Maura about what she had seen the other night. She was pretty sure she had seen Maura on a date with this blonde woman. She didn't want to invade Maura's privacy more than she already had but it had been on her mind constantly since and she just had to ask the ME.

She left the guest house and made the short journey over to Maura's front door, and as she usually does she entered without knocking. "Maura I wanted to—" Angela started but suddenly stopped when she saw Maura standing with the woman from the other night. The pair were standing very close and Angela had a suspicion that she had just interrupted something.

"Morning Angela, can I help you with something?" Maura asked seemingly unfazed, her usual composed self. JJ meanwhile took a step back from Maura.

"Yes-well no, it can wait honey." Angela replied kindly.

Maura nodded. "This is Agent Jareau with the FBI, she's been working with us on a case." Maura said gesturing to JJ as Angela made her way further into the kitchen. "This is Jane's mother Angela." Maura explained to JJ.

The blonde agent stepped forward to shake Angela's hand. "Nice to meet you, I'm JJ." She said with a small smile. JJ, although surprised, wasn't at all shocked to see Angela in Maura's home, the ME had mentioned that she lived in her guest house.

Angela shook JJ's hand, giving her a smile back. Maura looked on, not seeing the need to explain to Angela why the FBI agent working with her was in her home wearing her clothes. She couldn't really introduce JJ as a friend as they were probably more than that yet they hadn't actually talked about what their relationship was.

"I can see your busy so I'll speak to you later Maura." Angela said not wanting out stay her welcome.

"If you're sure Angela." Maura replied.

"Of course, it can wait. I'll see you later." Angela said giving the pair a small wave and seeing herself out.


End file.
